1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tables and more particularly to a novel and improved folding picnic table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to provide conventional type of picnic tables with benches on either side, with a distinctive problem associated therewith being the storage and transportation of such picnic tables which can become quite a sizable problem. In view of such problems, there have been developed in the prior art different types of folding tables along with different types of folding and collapsible chairs, but none of these resemble the conventional picnic table where the seats are affixed to the same side frame braces that support the table top.